


Always Besides You

by Yoh_ii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Kili, Drabble, Fili is basically the best brother ever, Gen, Indulging Fili, Kili's POV, Pre-Sibling-incest, Pre-Slash, Snuggling dwarves, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A of your OTP can't sleep and/or is an insomniac. The only way they can fall asleep is when Person B is next to them."</p>
<p>Kili doesn't like sleeping on the ground. Even less, he doesn't like not being able to sleep besides Fili. Until the amused and sometimes confused stares of the company- or a stone giant maybe- are not enough to keep him away from sliding in with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Besides You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I really couldn't resist. Plus I was pretty sure it was going to be a tiny thing. This ties in with my "If My Heart Was a House" series and is set just a few weeks after the company sets out from the Blue Mountains, so about a month and a half from "We got older and I should have known".
> 
> EDIT 12/21/2017: Small change to the last line of dialogue :)

They've been on the road for two weeks now. 

Originally, they all set out together to go gather their recommended burglar. Thorin had been the first one to separate from the company, saying that a meeting with other dwarven lords awaited him. There he would seek aid for their quest. Thorin had faith that their kin would help him reclaim what was his birthright. A kingdom ruthlessly stolen with fire and death, its people left to the flames by their so-called ally, homeless and injured. Kili and Fili grew up hearing those same stories over and over again. 

_Do not trust anyone who isn't kin._

_Do not trust humans._

_Do not trust elves. Especially elves._

Kili could almost hear Thorin's voice droning on in his head as it had done so many times before.

After Thorin left, Dwalin followed. Not after their leader, but ahead to scout and check what exactly a hobbit was and whether they presented any kind of threat. Kili doubted that a creature rumored to be smaller than dwarrows could do anything to them. Kili almost laughed at the thought of something so tiny doing any harm to a band of skilled dwarrows. Yet there was no convincing Dwalin and he sped ahead of them on his pony.

Not an hour later, and after looking like he lost an internal battle of some sorts, Balin followed in his younger brother's steps. He quietly reminded them to be on time, and with a nod of his head directed Fili to the front of the group. Although Kili's brother wasn't the oldest in the present company by far, his pseudo-station as first Heir made him the highest among them. Though none of them really catered to that, and agreed with Fili leading only because Fili was a natural at it; not because of his not-present crown. 

Kili looked at Fili, and smiled. He was completely sure that his older brother would have done the exact same thing Balin had done. _Older, nosy brothers._

Only ten of them were left as they trotted on to the place called The Shire. That night as they made camp for probably the last time before their arrival, it was still filled with meaty soups Bombur made, and loud, raunchy songs Bofur and Gloin sang. To Kili, it felt more like a group of dwarrows going to visit a friend, than a company of mismatched individuals going on a mad quest to defeat a dragon and reclaim a home.

Even with the merry making, it has been two weeks of trying to sleep on the unforgiving ground with nothing more than a thin bedroll and rolled up tunics that acted as a makeshift pillow. Two weeks of feeling rocks trying to dig in through his back and getting headaches every morning from the small amount of sleep he was getting. Kili knew he couldn't say anything to Thorin without getting an hour long lecture, while Fili stands to the side looking like he wants to interrupt, but doesn't want Thorin's rage directed at him instead.

Kili shrugs; it's the thought that counts.

If it was just the ground and the weird noises the farther away they got from Ered Luin that didn't let him sleep as much as he needed it, it would have been solved easily enough. Grass patches were not completely extinct, and he could always find something to cover his head with while sleep claimed him. But Kili knows it has nothing to do with any of that, not completely. For the seventy-seven years he's been alive, waking up to blonde hair often on his face and in his mouth, accompanied by grinning blue eyes had been a normal morning. Now, traveling with so many who weren't family to them made it harder to sleep together.

This night was no exception, and as he laid down on his blanket, throwing another one over his body and trying to find a comfortable position between hard and harder ground, Kili couldn't sleep. It was like this every night. He would try to count sheep- something his mom told him to do so many years ago when he was only a little dwarfling- and not even hundreds of them could help. Even looking up at the stars and counting _those_ didn't help. Being bored just annoyed him, more than making him sleepy. 

Kili could feel himself reaching the end of his rope quickly. Just a few more nights like these and he would snap and start screaming. He knew he had a bit of a temper- every Durin worth their line did- and Kili knew it wouldn't be pretty when he started being rude to Bofur (mainly because he was sure Nori would try to stab him without anyone noticing), or Mahal forbid Ori, because both his brothers would be after his poor hide.

Really, he should have known to just trust his big brother to resolve his problems. If Kili didn't know better, he would have thought Fili was able to read his mind. That was how attuned his older brother was to Kili's mood and his state of being. Had it been anyone else it would freaked him rightly off; yet there was nothing weird with knowing Fili knew him from the inside-out and sometimes even better than he knew himself.

"Kili, come over here," he heard from just a couple of feet away, the low embers from the almost dead fire letting him see Fili's profile. Even in absolute darkness he would have been able to find Fili anyways; by his voice alone if he had to. Kili could see Fili was holding up the edges of his blanket up, having scooted to the far side of his own bedroll. Dori was taking watch, and readily following the exchange of the two brothers. Kili could have never missed the way the older dwarrow's silver brows shot up in surprise when he got up on his knees and crawled to Fili.

As soon as he was under the covers, Kili turned on his side, burrowing back into Fili's welcoming heat. It was now that Kili understood why he had felt so cold sleeping by himself; his brother was practically a forge's fire himself.

"Thank you brother," Kili mumbled, sighing in contentment when one of his brother's arms wrapped around him and pulled him tighter against Fili, the hand rubbing soothing circles on the tunic over his stomach. It was nice, and intimate and Kili would miss this contact first than anything else in Middle Earth if it ever was taken from him. He grabbed the hand with one of his own, laying them both on his stomach and lacing their fingers together. Fili was his anchor and limits and his lock _and_ key; Fili kept him grounded in the now and feeling Fili's hand tighten around his was liberating as it was chaining.

"Don't mention it. You haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks," Fili quietly said, and Kili could feel him pressing his face to the back of Kili's neck. He shivered.

"It's not easy sleeping on the ground you know. You're like an orc, so you probably don't even notice," he teased, eyes closing slowly as sleep tried to claim him now that he was where he was supposed to be; safe and warm in his brother's protective arms. As a warrior, it was a hard concept to think about and yet there was no implication of weakness for Kili at all. A exhale of air on the back of his head made him laugh.

"Why don't you admit that it's because you can't sleep without me?" Fili asks, the ever present hint of self-assurance in his voice. Annoying and endearing at the same time and _so Fili_ that Kili couldn't help but smile.

"I can't sleep without you next to me Fili. You know I can't," Kili murmured, sleepily frowning when the arm around him tightened and he felt Fili nuzzling his exposed neck. It was calming; his brother exuded calmness in a way that was contagious and at the moment delicious and Kili soaked it up like a dry sponge. It felt amazing being so tenderly handled. A thought that would never go through his head had he been completely awake, that much Kili could admit to his half-asleep self. 

"I do know," Fili answered, and if his tone sounded different; resigned and tired, Kili didn't pay much attention to it; he was more asleep than awake, and drowsing even further the more the seconds passed.

"This is selfish to say..." Kili thought he felt being mouthed against his neck, the scratch of his brother's beard and moustache waking him enough to hear what Fili whispered, but not enough to understand and retain the words in his memory. With one last happy murmur, he was finally asleep, cuddling back to his brother and knowing he was going to get strange looks come morning. So worth it, if it meant Fili's arm around him and his mere presence and spirit so close to his own. Where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for prompts to get my muse flowing; mostly Fili/Kili :3c you can find me over at tumblr goldenheartoferebor.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
